A Christmas Treasure Hunt
by pnut9282
Summary: Adam sends Hazel on a Christmas Treasure hunt! One-Shot. Rated T for Romance and Paranoia.


**A/N: Hello Butterfingers! Yeah, I'll work on the name for you guys. :P Anyway, sorry about being so inactive lately, to be truthful, I'm kind of having a rare type of writers block. I have plenty of ideas, just no motivation to write. Although, I am working hard on Demicraft, and the next chapter of One girl, One life, many stories! (it's like 8 pages long so far!) So, in the shower today, I suddenly realized, OMG ITS CHRISTMAS DAY TOMARROW AND I HAVN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING! So, I decided to please you guys with a little one shot! Enjoy! Oh, and P.S, my 6-month anniversary since when I joined is in January, so I'll be doing something veeeery special for that! (Translation: I have no clue what to do so take the poll on my profile!)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own PJO (Thanks a lot, Rick Riordan!), Adam, Ty, Jason (They own themselves), Cat (She is owned by Cordially Un-Invited), My Little Pony, or anything else that I may have mentioned! Now, I'm going to go cry in a corner. (JK!)**

A Christmas treasure hunt

Hazel's pov

"Hey Cat, did you have too many Christmas cookies or something?" I asked, slipping a blue sweater on over my long sleeved shirt.

Cat was extremely hyper, jumping around the Apollo cabin. Random items such as candy canes, teddy bears, and rubber ducky's were appearing out of nowhere. That's one of the…weird perks of having a friend who has control over magic.

"Hey, I only had five meringues, six sugar, two chocolate chip, and three gingerbread!" Cat answered as a stuffed whale appeared on my bed.

"Really? A whale?" I asked, holding the stuffed creature. "Well, I guess that I have a present for Adam now!"

"Speaking of Adam, have you seen him lately?" Cat asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him since breakfast." I answered. "Why do you need to know?"

"I need to give him his present!"

"Oh, I didn't get anything for Ty! Now I feel bad." I replied.

"Don't worry about it; it's a gag gift anyway." Cat exclaimed.

"Ooo, what did you get him?" I asked.

"A ticket for a roundtrip flight…to New York!"

"He's never going to fall for that, and you know that he hates flying!" I scolded. "Now, I've got to go find Adam."

"Ok, but stay away from Steven and his siblings. They're running around sporting 'mistletoe hats'." Cat said as I opened the door.

"Thanks for the warning!" I laughed. "See you at dinner!"

As I walked out the door, I pulled my notebook out of my sweater pocket. Taking the pencil out from behind my ear, I jotted 'Joy to the World' on a short list of Christmas carols. As the leader of the Apollo cabin, it was my job to make a list of Christmas carols for the campfire tonight. I still had a long way to go, and dinner was in a couple hours.

Camp Half-Blood looked amazing under a blanket of snow. Everything was Christmas- themed, from the cabins to the Satyrs! Campers were speeding down the hills on makeshift sleds, having snowball fights, and running away from Steven and his siblings.

I decided that the first place that I should look for Adam was the Poseidon cabin, so I headed across the field. I gave the Hermes cabin a wide birth, not wanting to be caught underneath the mistletoe like last year. (That kid was lucky- he only came away with singed eyebrows.)

Finally, I reached the blue-ish cabin. Adam and his siblings had decorated the roof with icicles and a wreath hung on the oak door.

I opened the door to find the cabin empty. I turned around to walk back outside, but stopped when I saw a note attached to the door. It said:

**Merry Christmas Hazel!**

**Want your Christmas present? Well, I made a little treasure hunt for you! Follow the clues!**

**Here's your first one:**

**_Find the place_**

**_Where creatures reside_**

**_And a certain rock_**

**_Is where the next clue you can find_**

It's just like Adam to come up with something creative like a treasure hunt. Of course, he needed to come up with some better clues. This one was obvious. It was Zeus's thumb, a rock in the middle of the forest.

As I walked toward the forest, Ty saw me and walked up.

"Hey Hazel, can you give me some advice?" He asked, catching up to me.

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

"Uh, I want to do something special for Cat, but I have no clue what to do." Ty answered.

"Well, don't tell her that I told you this, because she would kill me, but she really wants a My Little Pony doll."

"Ok, thanks Hazel! You're amazing!" Ty exclaimed, running off.

I smiled. Ty would be getting an earful later. Cat hates My Little Pony!

When I finally found Zeus's thumb, I searched around, looking for some sort of note. Finally, I found a sticky note taped to the top. It said:

**Hello again Hazel!**

**Yeah, this is the last note. I'm pretty bad at writing these.**

**So, here is your last clue:**

**_Go to the lake._**

**I told you, I'm bad at writing these.**

I chuckled to myself. At least I would finally find out where Adam was!

As I reached the lake, a group of Zeus cabin kids passed by.

"Hey Hazel!" A brown haired boy said.

"Hey Jason!" I replied. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Finally, I walked onto the pier. No one was there. I was about to turn around, when I was suddenly pulled under!

Struggling, I reached for my sword, finding empty space. Curse my unpreparedness. Then, I realized that I could breathe. I looked down to see Adam, holding my ankle.

"You know, you really shouldn't struggle so much, especially when I'm trying to do something nice for you." Adam said, smiling. "Did you like the treasure hunt?"

"Adam, it was only two clues!" I laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had one idea, and that was the actual treasure hunt."

"Well anyway, Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed, taking the whale out from my sweater.

"It's awesome! Thank you!" Adam said. "Now, here's your present!"

He pulled out a sprig of something green and held it out over our heads.

"Is that mistletoe?" I asked accusingly.

"Nope, parsley." Adam answered. "Do you want to pretend that it's mistletoe?"

"Sure."

Adam leaned in, drawing me into a hug. I put my arms on his shoulders, and our lips met.

The kiss lasted for about fifteen amazing seconds, before we were interrupted by Ty's screaming.

"Hey, is that Ty?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I told him that Cat wanted a My Little Pony doll." I answered.

"That's my girl." Adam smiled. "Shall we continue?"

Only one thing ran through my mind as we leaned in again. "Best. Christmas. Ever!"


End file.
